For The Dead Travel Fast
by Lulu-lulu72
Summary: Ghost Adventures/Zak Bagans Fanfiction! My life is turned upside down when I meet the lead investigator of the Ghost Adventures Crew & he falls for me- I for him despite the considerable age difference between us. Eventually I become a member of the Crew along with Aaron, Billy, Jay & Nick. Using my senses as a sensitive to help investigate here and there.
1. Was it A Dream?

**Hello, so this is something I was writing back in 2013 when I was really into Ghost Adventures. Well I still am. But I'm not like writing fanfiction still... What I have is what I have, I probably won't add anything after chapter 11... I'll think about it, anyway, I hope you like, even though it came from a dumb 16 year old at the time. xD**

* * *

 **"Y** ou know Zak, I don't mind your job and what you do. Just if you can, keep it away from me." I told him as we were lounging in his dojo on his back patio with Gracie his dog.

"I can't guarantee that and you know it, it's even here in my home." He said.

"I know you can't, I don't even know why I come here anyway if I don't want to be around it.." I said sighing.

"You come here because you love me and Gracie." Zak said kissing me.

"Hmm maybe Gracie more than you." I teased after our kiss.

"Oh yeah sure." He said tightening his hand around mine.

We were lounging on his couch out on the back patio, hand in hand, fingers intertwining, I was lying on my side with my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, it was a peaceful afternoon, besides the noises of Las Vegas outside.

"I never want to leave when I have too." I said, sighing.

"Then don't." He whispered in my ear.

"I have to though." I said sitting up fixing my hair, then getting up I walked to his restroom, and he followed me.

He stopped me in the hall and pressed my back against the wall kissing me, his one hand on my waist, the other on the wall. I broke off and let my head fall, my forehead touching his lips..

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more than you can even imagine, no matter how weird you are." He said laughing under his breath then grabbing me into a hug leading me to the bedroom where my laptop, camera, and bags were.

He sat on the edge of the bed watching me put my camera away in its bag, and shutting down my laptop, I had some pictures I took earlier in the month I wanted to show him.. That's one of the reasons why I was over there. I gave up fiddling with my laptop and went over to him sitting in his lap. Then he did something unexpected he picked me up and flung me on the bed then jumped beside me. We laid there peacefully, not knowing what to do next, Gracie came in and laid at the foot of the bed, Zak had grabbed a fleece blanket and wrapped us in it together, I hate fleece because when it gets warm it puts me to sleep, plus having my man next to me arms around me snuggling, I fell asleep not knowing how tired I really was.

When I woke it was just me and Gracie in his bed, I glanced at his clock on the nightstand it was 6:30 in the afternoon. Then my next sense was that I could smell Chinese making its way down the hall. I sat up just as Zak was bringing food in and turning on his TV.

"Hey sleepy. You hungry?" He teased.

I laughed, my stomach growled, too. "Yeah, maybe just a bit."

He handed me a take out box of Panda Express and sat down besides me. He flipped through channels until he found something we both could watch. Then I settled in next to him silently eating my dinner. He spoiled me so much! He always got me to stay later than I needed too, bought me dinner, etc. but hey he loved me! I didn't mind.

"You can stay the night again if you want. Actually if you wanted to you could move in." He said during a commercial break.

"I'd like too, actually but..." I started.

"I know. I know." He said. " I'll work on it."

"No, that's it and kinda not. I already paid rent this month.." I said laughing at myself, " if I didn't I'd move in tonight."

"That's funny." He said.

"No, it's not! Besides that you'd have to drive me all the way back to Grantsville and back everyday for school; but you can't." I said.

"Then transfer, that way you can stay with me." He said, we were both done with dinner and we were just chilling and watching tv when he said that he rolled over on his side and kissed me. Eventually he flipped off the tv and the lights and we continued to kiss until his phone started to go off.. It was Billy and Aaron; they wanted to come over over and go over some footage, and have Zak do a few voice overs.

"I'm so sorry." Zak said after he stopped kissing me and looked at his phone sitting up.

"You're fine. I need to shower anyway and get ready for bed." I said nonchalantly, " I kinda wish you'd shower with me."

"Oh you're funny and tempting.. But if you come down and socialize a bit, maybe I'll take up your offer after." Zak said locking his phone and getting up to make himself presentable to Billy and Aaron.

I followed suit in the hall restroom and fixed my hair, checked my makeup; fixed what Zak smeared. I met him in his restroom, while he was fixing his hair I wrapped my arms around his waist and was kissing his back, then I let my head rest on his back when I was done. Then he started to turn in my arms to face me and he kissed me. Then the doorbell rang, making us both jump and Zak went off to get it, leaving me.

I turned and was staring at my reflection in the mirror, I must have tuned out because Zak got worried and started to look for me, when he found me I was in the same position: just staring at myself in the mirror...

"Are you okay?" He asked snapping me out of whatever it was I was in.

"Huh?! Oh yeah I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure? Because it's been like 22 minutes since I left you here." He said pulling me out of the room.

"Really?! I had no clue!" I said a little bit scared.

"Just sit with us and you'll be fine." Zak said pulling me into a hug when we reached the room where they go over film and do voiceovers.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"I think she was kinda possessed by one of my friends here." Zak said pulling me over and we sat in the red leather love-seat pulled to the editing station.

"Don't even say that Zak, please!" I said, panic starting.

"You'll be fine! Just don't let it in. Calm down." Zak and Aaron both said.

"You know what? I'm going for a drive.. I'll be back in like 10 to 15 minutes. Zak? Can I have your keys?" I said jumping up.

"Which car?" He asked.

"The Challenger." I said with a smirk. Then he pulled out the keys from his pocket.

"Registration, papers, everything is in the dash compartment... Hmm and maybe some cash in the sun visor..." He said flinging the keys at me.

"Thank you." I said, turned to start to walk back to the bedroom to get my purse, then stopped turned back towards the guys, "Zak? Mind if you walk up here with me for a minute?"

"Ah sure." Zak said seeing how scared I was to go alone. He got up and took my hand then we headed to the bedroom to get my stuff.

I quickly gathered my stuff I needed and put it all in my purse then turned back to Zak who was watching me while leaning on the doorframe. I looked at him and then walked over setting my stuff on the bed then glanced up to him.

"I love your eyes." He said thumbing a piece of my hair behind my ears. "They are just so beautiful. Big and brown, like chocolate."

I laughed, "Oh thanks Zak. Is there something wrong with you?" I asked after.

"No, I'm fine." He said kissing me.

"Mmmm your kisses are like you." I said moving so he was holding me in his arms.

We stood there for a minute or two, until Aaron was yelling at Zak, and walking to where we were. And he just walked in as we were kissing again.

"Woah, hope I didn't interrupt anything!" Aaron said after he flipped on lights and saw us.

"No you're fine Aaron." Zak said pushing me away.

Zak has issues with showing affection when we aren't alone, it hurts my feelings a little but not a lot. Because I know it's just as hard for him as it is for me. I mean, around the world he's known as a big time fearless ghost hunter, but here alone with me, he's this sweet, charming man that loves me and will protect me from anything.

He spends most of his time at the gym and at the animal shelter, besides ghost hunting.. The most sweetest thing I have ever seen is Zak with those puppies at the shelter! With the way his eyes light up, and his smile! Man! I could go on forever about his smile!

While we walked out of the bedroom heading back to the living room, I watched them as I made my way to the garage to leave, I unlocked the door to the car, threw my bag in the passenger seat put the key in the ignition and started the car, opened the garage door and just as I put the car in reverse, Zak came out alone. I rolled down the window just as he put his head in, kissed me and whispered in my ear to be safe and come back soon.

"Text me, not while I'm driving, but text me." I said pulling out.

He nodded his head and went back inside, once I was out on the road I put the car in drive and took off.

I could instantly feel something relieve itself off of me. I felt better, much better. I drove and drove, then decided to go to my uncles. He lived in Vegas as well and I haven't seen him in a long time.

My uncle was staring at Zak's car as I pulled in the driveway, parked and shut off the engine.

"Where'd you get that beauty?!" He cooed.

"Oh it's my boyfriends car." I said locking it up and hugging my uncle.

"Ah I see. Who's that?" He asked. Hugging me back.

"Zak Bagans." I answered.

"The Ghost Adventures guy?" He asked.

"Yep, that's him." I said.

"I never thought I'd see the day my niece would be dating a ghost hunter! Let alone driving his car in Vegas!" My uncle laughed and invited me in.

"Well I never thought it either! But it happened! Actually I travel with him when they go to their locations, I'm their photographer." I said.

"Impressive! Little miss big time photographer." He chuckled.

I laughed too. Then sent Zak a text telling him I was at my uncles, and I might be here for a few, then gave him the address and added if you want to come over after you're done. He sent back k and love you.

I visited my uncle for about an hour before Zak texted me and asked if I wanted him to come over. I told him that I didn't mind, he could if he wanted too.

Then the next thing I knew the doorbell rang...

"I'll get it!" I yelled at my uncle who went to the restroom.

I ran and opened the door, I looked at shoes first and then to his face, it was Zak!

"Hey babe." He said pulling me into his arms.

"Hey!" I said.

Then we heard the toilet flush and my uncle came into the room, saw us and laughed.

"Well don't let my niece keep you in rain! Come on in!" He said waving his arms in a motion to come in.

Zak shrugged, let me go and came in. He kicked off his shoes like me, and took off his jacket setting it next to mine.

"Do y'all want to stay for dinner?" My uncle yelled from the kitchen.

I went into the kitchen to reply, "I don't know if we want to, we only ate like what? An hour ago?"

"Yeah, it was like an hour ago.. But we can stay if you want." Zak said.

"I'd thought I'd offer while y'all were here.. But I must ask, this is Mr. Bagans?" My uncle asked.

"Yes, uncle, this is Zak." I said blushing.

"Well Zak, I hope you're taking good care of my niece. Because all it would take is one phone call to her dad and it would be over." My uncle teased.

"You wouldn't?!" I yelled.

"He's only teasing, love. Yes sir I am taking care of her. She means the world to me, and besides that I love to travel with her, she gets pretty crazy on the road." Zak said teasing me now too.

"You guys are just comical! Yeah I think I'm ready to go, too. It was nice to see you again uncle." I said hugging him and then leaving to get my stuff, Zak following.

My uncle walked us out, Zak shook his hand told him it was nice to meet him and we parted ways to the cars as I was sliding in the Challenger Zak yelled at me,"Race ya!"

So we raced back to the house, I beat him of course by like a second but that was only because I was in the top notch car and he wasn't.

"Man! I can't believe you beat me!" Zak said as we got out of the cars and headed back into the house.

"I can believe it!" I said jumping up and down because sometimes I don't beat him.

"Whatever! But how about that shower now?" He asked as we walked into the kitchen from the garage.

"Sure, why not!" I said and we took off, to his bathroom.


	2. Decode

**A** fter the shower, I was left to have some privacy and to get dressed, then after I put on my pajamas I climbed in Zak's bed with a towel wrapped on my head. Shortly after that, Zak came in and did the same minus the towel.. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, it was kind of a chilly night for Vegas. So I think we were both glad to have the company.

"When do you have to go back to Grantsville?" He asked.

"Well, it's only the 27th and I go back to school on the 2nd of December.. So I'd have to leave on Sunday." I said.

"So soon?" He moaned, and tightened his arms around me.

"Zak that's in like four more days, honey." I said laughing.

"So? I'll miss you." He said.

"I'll miss you too, but that's what texting is for." I said, moving so I was laying on top of him face to face.

"It's just not good enough, I have to see you face to face so I can kiss you." He said.

"Well, maybe you should do all your kissing now so you don't regret it later. Or we could always facetime or Skype." I hinted to him.

"Maybe.." He trailed off kissing me.

And we fell asleep like that, just kissing, nothing else.

The next day I awoke to sun streaming in the cracks of the blinds which was odd.. I was laying on my stomach, face on the edge of my pillow. I was tangled in sheet after sheet... Then I realized there was like feathers everywhere!

I turned so I was on my back and a cloud of feathers went everywhere. I realized I was alone in bed, I looked around for Zak and saw nothing, I shot upright and yelled for him.

"What?!" He yelled running up the stairs to me.

"Why am I covered in feathers?" I giggled.

"Uh.. I... Um..." He stuttered.

Then I motioned my finger for him to come to me, he did and I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down on the bed into a kiss. As I did so feathers went nuts! And we had a moment, again in less than 24 hours..

I fell asleep after, and I woke up laying in his arms, he was stroking the bare back of my back, it tickled.. I shifted to let him know I was awake and I reached up and kissed him again.

"I never get tired of you." I said. He chuckled.

We had the type of relationship where everything was so new, and we were excited. Nothing either of us did was ever boring to the other. It was simply meant to be.

I sat up, pulling back on my tank top, and short shorts.

"Awe don't leave!" He said pulling me back in bed.

I think we stayed if not all but most in bed that day, occasionally feeding Gracie and getting food ourselves. It was enjoyable, we had privacy... And... Feathers! We figured the feathers came from a pillow that was caught on the edge of the night stand and gotten torn as one of us grabbed at it...

We were crazy in love, that it was so crazy! As night fell upon us, Zak decided to take me out to dinner..

"Okay missy, time for a shower and clothes that are not pajamas!" He announced.

"Why? I'm having fun." I whinned.

"Because we are leaving the house and I'm taking you on a date." He said.

"Well.. Wish I knew that earlier. " I said pouting.

"Oh really?" He laughed.

"Maybe." I said blushing.

"Well, if you get ready. I'll take you to the strip and we can walk around."

"Okay, deal." I agreed and jumped out of bed, naked as a jaybird, and went to shower.

After I was done, I dressed nicely in a fancy sweater and moderately ripped jeans, curled my hair and put on my make-up. Then I waited for Zak.

"Are you ready?" Zak yelled fixing 'the Zak hair'.

"Yeah!" I yelled back putting on my gray moccasins and headed towards Zak.

He saw me enter the bathroom in the mirror and he whistled.

"I've never seen you wear an outfit that nice." He said finishing up his hair.

"So? I can look like a girl if I want too." I said matter of factly.

"I know you can... Now.." He said kissing me again.

"Okay. I know you love me and all, but please stop kissing me." I said pushing him away, a little annoyed.

"Why? What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Because. Lets just go and get this done please." I said heading out of the room.

"We ain't going anywhere, until you get a better attitude, young lady." Zak said planting himself on the sofa, while I stood at the door.

"Don't you play the 'young lady' card on me. I can and will leave Vegas a few days early." I said standing firm.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to leave but if you're going to act this way all weekend then you can leave." He said playing the game with me.

"I'm not acting any way. It's you!" I said.

"Is not!" He said.

Then Gracie barked and growled at us.

"See look! Poor Gracie doesn't like it when we argue!" I said kneeling down and petting her.

"Who said we were arguing?" Zak asked taking a picture of both me and Gracie together.

"Look how cute you two are!" He said showing me the picture, "My two favorite girls together!"

"Awe how sweet! You know I forgot what our disagreement was, let's go." I said kissing him, we were both kneeling next to each-other and petting Gracie.

"Okay, let's go." He said getting up and helping me up.

So we went to a fancy restaurant, ate dinner and then went for a walk out on the Las Vegas strip hand in hand.

"I think I should buy a house between Vegas and Grantsville. So we can be together and close to each others homes." I said, "But I don't know where I'm getting the money to do so."

"I could buy it. I wouldn't mind, then that way we can be together without whatever is at my house. I don't like it when things unexplained happen to you, or frankly anyone." Zak said tightening his grip on my hand.

"But... Nevermind. I'd like that." I said smiling then I pulled out my phone when we were in front of the hotel where they have the water waves and the colors in them to take a selfie of both of us smiling then kissing. I liked the one of us kissing and I edited it as we walked and saved it as a my lock screen wallpaper...

"You want to start to head back to the house?" Zak said stopping in front of a bar, I could tell he wanted to go in, but since I'm not old enough to be in a bar, let alone drink.. He didn't.

"I guess. You need to make sure I don't walk in the morning." I said teasing, and trying to be seductive.

"Oh yeah, that's right." He said remembering and we took off to the Challenger.

So pretty self explanatory, we did it. ALL night. But we didn't quite make it to his bedroom, we made it to the guest room just inside the door from the garage. In between a break we got some shut eye but other than that.. ALL night...

We awoke together, entangled in the sheets and of course each other... But hey! We're in love!

I was too tired to actually get up and do anything, so Zak got up and made breakfast. While he was cooking I slept in. It was amazing, as usual. For a guy who hunts ghosts, he sure knows how to make a girl feel amazed, no wonder..

When I decided I could get up I did and I threw on one of Zak's shirts and some short shorts and headed to the kitchen to help finish up.

"Good morning, love." Zak said as I came in, hearing me.

"Good morning." I said kissing him when I was standing next to him cooking and seeing what my chef has made.

"Well.. You're walking, so I guess I didn't do so much of a good job." Zak said joking.

I chuckled sitting down in one of the bar stools at the counter.

He laughed himself and flipped the omelets and turned them down then went to make some juice.

"Well we didn't make it to the bed I wanted to make it too." He said pouring me a glass of orange juice.

I laughed, "I noticed. But all the same."

He smiled, "Do you want to help me grate the cheese?"

"Sure." I said jumping down and getting the cheese and grater.

Then he grabbed my hand as I was grating the cheese roughly.

"You do it like this, not so angry." He said moving our hands in a smooth movement up and down on the grater.

"Nice move." I commented to him.

He laughed in my ear, "I've been around a while."

After food was eaten and dishes taken care of, we lounged a while on the back patio in the nice warm Nevada weather despite the fact that it's November.


	3. The Story

**Hi guys, no I haven't forgotten about you. I've just been super slam packed with a bunch of things the past couple of weekends. Anyway I got requests to add more to this one so here you go :)**

* * *

 **N** ow, I don't think I've gotten to how we met in the first place have I? Well it all started on a sunny day...

 _I was taking pictures for my portfolio so I could put it together and go get a job, I was following the action by not just panning but actually walking with my subject. I was walking forward and Zak; walking backwards doing a intro for an episode ran into me, but neither Nick or Aaron knew I was behind Zak or they would have warned me.. Us.._

 _I fell backwards on my butt, I used my free hand to catch myself and hurt it in the process, my brand new iPhone flew out of my pocket and shattered to pieces everywhere if not just the screen but the whole phone. Thankfully my camera and stuff was okay. Zak tumbled forward, but caught himself and turned around to see me on the ground._

 _"You asshole!" I screamed at him, mad and in pain._

 _"I'm so sorry!" Zak said and ran over to help me up and Nick grabbed my phone._

 _"You better be!" I yelled at him, before realizing who I was yelling at._

 _"I am!" Zak said._

 _"Woah... You're Zak Bagans! I'm sorry I called you an asshole, I didn't mean it!" I said realizing now._

 _"You're fine. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked helping me up._

 _"I think so, other than my wrist might not be." I said checking my camera and I felt my pockets for my phone._

 _Nick saw I was looking for my phone and came over to hand it to me._

 _"I think this yours." He said handing it over and backing away._

 _"Thanks. Oh no!" I said._

 _"I'll buy you a new one." Zak said immediately after he saw what happened._

 _"Oh you don't have to, I'll deal with it." I said trying to turn it on and it wouldn't._

 _"If you think something's wrong with your wrist, we better go check it out." Aaron said shutting off both cameras and all the gear._

 _"Good idea Aaron. I'll take her to the ER and you guys can go get something to eat, we will meet up later." Zak said taking my phone and camera bag from me and taking me to a cab._

 _"Oh Zak seriously, I'm fine!" I said as we waited for a cab._

 _"I don't want to risk it, especially if there may be parents involved in a possible lawsuit." Zak said as a cab pulled up and he opened the door and waited for me to get in._

 _I shook my head. "Fine." And I got in the cab then he slid in._

 _"Where too?" The cab driver asked._

 _"The nearest hospital please." Zak said setting my stuff down._

 _The cab driver drove us to Valley-View Memorial Hospital. We pulled up and being as smart as I was I tried to open my door with my fractured wrist, and I screamed in pain._

 _"See, this is why we are here." Zak said getting out and opening my door for me, helping me out._

 _"Shut up." I said under my breath of pain._

 _He laughed, "Just let's get it looked at and over with, you'll be fine."_

 _He lead us in, we checked in, waited and they called us back. They took X-rays and came back, I had a fractured wrist and they put me in a brace. Told me to keep it on for about a month and a half._

 _"See? That wasn't so bad. Now where are you staying?" Zak asked._

 _"I'm staying at the Western Inn. Third level room 45." I said._

 _"No way! That's where I am staying at same level but room 44." Zak said._

 _"You're kidding! I've been here for a day, and my room is next to the Zak Bagans' room?!" I said gushing._

 _"Woah, are you fangirling?" He asked laughing._

 _"No!" I said blushing because I kinda was._

 _We took another cab to the hotel and went up to my room, I did a thorough check through of my camera bag. When I was absolutely positive I had everything but a phone I went over to thank Zak for everything and to let him get back to the show._

 _"Hey." He said as he saw me approach._

 _"Hey, so I wanted to thank you for taking care of me and if you'll give me back my phone I'll take care if it." I said_

 _"No problem, but actually I'm having Nick and Aaron get you a phone." Zak said._

 _I shook my head. Like seriously! This guy is just being too nice! Either he likes me or feels bad about what he did..._

 _"Well thanks... Zak." I said looking up into his eyes, I couldn't tell if they were a blue or a brown because of his sunglasses he was still wearing._

 _"You're welcome. Now remember what the doctor said about this." He said tapping my brace._

 _"Yeah I know, keep it on for a month and a half, having a check up with my regular doctor here and there." I said._

 _He laughed, "I'll bring over your phone when I have it set up. In the meantime do you have like an iPod with a texting app?"_

 _"Actually, yea I do." I said as we both pulled out our technology._

 _"Okay what's the number, and I'll text you." He said._

 _I gave him my number and the number I wanted to my phone, and info._

 _"Thanks again." I said leaning against the frame of my open room. Zak in the hall._

 _"Of course. Anything for a beautiful young lady like you." He said._

 _And we hesitated for a minute, not knowing what to do._

 _"Well, I'm gonna go take a painkiller and maybe get something to eat." I said putting my hand on the door to close it._

 _Then something weird happened, Zak kissed me. Out of the blue straight up kissed me._

 _After he stopped and broke away I let go of the door and let it fling shut, right in Zak's face. I stood in my room shocked, I didn't know if Zak was still on the other side until he knocked letting me know he was._

 _I ripped open the door and there he was._

 _"I'm sorry. I have no clue what came over me like that. I'm just like drawn to you." He said apologetically._

 _"You're fine!" I said smiling to give him a little bit of relief._

 _He smiled, "Well I'm going to let you go, unless you'd like to get something to eat with me."_

 _I looked at him, his sunglasses were off now, and I could see his eyes, brilliant blue eyes. He had blue eyes._

 _"I'll go, if you buy." I said._

 _"Okay, deal." He said, and he took me to lunch. We talked, had a few laughs, and ate._

 _After we were done, he invited me to the lockdown._

 _"I don't know if I'm up to that. Would you make me go alone and do a EVP session?" I asked gulping._

 _"I wouldn't make you if you didn't want too. I'm not careless!" Zak said._

 _"I never said you were. I just wouldn't go alone, I'd make you at least go with me, but don't get me wrong I would do it alone, but I would want you or Nick or Aaron to film me.." I said explaining more as we were walking out of the diner._

 _"Ah, I see. So you're afraid and not afraid." He asked taking my hand, moving through bases only on the first day._

 _"Yeah.. Exactly." I said gripping his hand then pulling away, letting him know I'm interested but not quite yet._

 _"I'm sorry. I'm just like drawn to you. I don't mean to move fast, but I know I was meant to meet you." Zak said apologizing._

 _"You're totally fine! I feel the same and I have no clue why." I said as we walked back to our rooms._

 _Then Nick called him, demanding to know where he was._

 _"I'm with her still. Yes I'll be there in a minute. Bye." Zak said into his phone to Nick as we were standing next to my room._

 _"You'd better get going. Just like text me. You know where I am. Maybe I'll do the lockdown, I don't know still. But go." I said unlocking the door._

 _"Okay, I'll text you. I'll buy you a phone too, and come over later." He said taking my hands._

 _"Seriously Zak, you're pushing it just a little. We just met!" I said._

 _"I know! Okay I'm going, but after this!" He said then kissed me._

 _After Zak left, I decided to take a painkiller then take a nap. The pain killer must have totally knocked me out, because when I woke up, it was dark out. I sat up and checked my iPod. I had a text from my mom, but nothing from Zak. I got up and got a drink of water then laid back down. Then a few minutes after that I heard knocking on my door._

 _I sat up, "who is it?" I asked tiredly._

 _"I think you know." He said._

 _I got up and opened the door, I smiled, tiredly._

 _"This belongs to you." He said, handing me my iPhone._

 _"Thank you." I said taking it back._

 _"I took the liberty of adding my number in as well as your other contacts." He said shrugging._

 _"Thanks? I think." I said and let him in._

 _He sat on the lousy couch there was in the room and I came back from putting my iPod away with my snuggie, phone and a tv remote._

 _"Did I interrupt something?" He asked seeing me._

 _"No, just me sleeping." I said, "why?"_

 _"Oh. I'm sorry I woke you." He said getting up to leave._

 _"No no you're totally fine!" I said stopping him._

 _We exchanged a few looks before he sat back down on the couch, then I followed suit after._

 _"So this lockdown we are doing, do you want to do it with us?" He asked curious._

 _I looked at him. "Maybe. I want too, but like I said I will not go alone in a room, I'll be with you or Nick. But when I'm around no calling out spirits okay?"_

 _He laughed, "Okay, deal. I'll pick you up on Friday."_

 _"Wait, is that all you came over for? Besides my phone too?" I asked not wanting him to leave._

 _"My intentions yes, but if you want me to stay I will. I shouldn't but I will." He said._

 _So he stayed with me, we held hands and watched a show on tv. He left when I crashed out, he carried me to my bed, made sure I was warm in my snuggie, and he wrote a note to me, left it on the pillow opposite of mine._

 _It said;_

 _You crashed out, I turned everything off, and took you to bed. Can't wait for Friday... -Zak_

 _I read it when I woke up, and rolled over on it._

 _"Awe, he's sweet." I said to myself, then I checked my phone. Zak had setup everything for me except for iTunes and stuff. And he really did put his number in my phone!_

 _Then I got up to finish my photo-shoot session. I showered and dressed, did my makeup and went to get my gear, my purse and headed out. I decided to grab a breakfast sandwich from a Starbucks nearby and then get to work._

 _As I was photographing people, flowers, etc. I got an idea. I whipped out my phone and texted Zak._

 _"Hey, I want to do a photo-shoot of the GAC, if you'll let me." I sent._

 _"Sure! We really need a photographer too, so it'd be great if you could do that for us." He sent._

 _"I'd love to do that! When do you want to do a shoot?" I asked._

 _"Today or just before our lockdown, preferably today." He said._

 _I got tired of texting him and I just straight up and called._

 _"Hi. So I can do a shoot right now you'd just have to come and get me." I said._

 _"Okay, why don't you just walk on over? We're all here." He said._

 _"I'm not in my room, that's why I called or I would have headed over." I said, slipping my camera in my bag and securing it up._

 _"I see. Well, you come back to my room and we need to talk about it all together." He said, hinting._

 _"Okay, I'll be right over." I said and hung up and literally ran back to the hotel, I caught my breath in the elevator and knocked lightly on his door._

 _Aaron let me in and went to sit back down with Nick and Billy._

 _"Hey Zak! She's here!" Nick called to Zak as we waited._

 _He came back, hair freshly done._

 _"Hey." He said to me, I nodded back._

 _"Okay, guys. We can do our location photos now. I found us a photographer, and she wants to be the official GAC Photographer." Zak said._

 _"That's cool." Aaron said._

 _"Finally!" Nick said._

 _So I did a photoshoot of them and did a lockdown. I didn't like it, but I survived._

 _"Lock down time!" Zak said as we starting filming. "Viewers at home, we'd like to welcome aboard another member of the Ghost Adventures Crew. This is our official professional photographer, Lulu. And tonight she has agreed to do her first ever lockdown with us."_

 _Then Nick flashed over to me, as I walked to be with Zak. Aaron stayed filming on Zak._

 _Then we grabbed the gear and headed in the location._

 _A few hours after we got locked down and were investigating, we were getting good stuff too. I started to feel weird, like not myself. It wasn't a bad thing it was a good thing. A good spirit leading me where it needed to be heard._

 _"Zak, you guys, I have a feeling we need to go over here." I said feeling drawn to a room._

 _They didn't listen, they were too busy doing an EVP session in the wrong room. So I wandered off into this room, and started to ask a bunch of questions on a digital recorder, so EVP's._

 _"Lulu?! Where are you?!" Zak was yelling for me._

 _"I'm in here!" I yelled back._

 _"Why in here?" Nick asked._

 _"I'm like drawn to here. I don't exactly know why." I said._

 _"Just go with the flow. Aaron, give her the Ovilus, let's see what we can get." Zak said._

 _"Okay." Aaron said and handed me the Ovilus, almost immediately it started talking._

 _Then after that nothing, we walked around everywhere, nothing._

 _"Okay, Nick hand me your camera, you and Aaron go to the basement, Lulu and I are going to the second floor. On your talkie we are on channel 2, call if you need anything." Zak said and we all agreed and broke off._

 _On the way up to the second floor Zak and I started talking._

 _"Do you feel okay to do a EVP session, since earlier you were getting good stuff?" He asked._

 _"Yeah, as long as you stay with me." I said._

 _"I wasn't planning on going anywhere." He said._

 _So we did that, then finished up the lockdown._

 _From then on, I became the official GAC photographer, and of course the actual girlfriend to Zak himself. That's how we met and started off._

Now back to the present.

"What do you want to do today?" Zak asked me.

"I want to get out and go walk the strip, if that's okay." I said.

"That's fine, it sounds like fun." He said and got up, so we could both get dressed decently. Instead of me in one of his shirts and him in a pair of pj pants and a tee.

We got dressed and headed out in the Challenger. He lived literally not even four blocks away from the strip. We could have walked!

My favorite places to go are the M&M factory, the Coca-Cola factory, the Excalibur hotel, Luxor hotel... A lot! He took me to the M&M factory first and bought me a little bag of M&M's. Then a coke and a build your own charm bracelet from the coca cola factory. He made the charm bracelet, it consisted of a coke bottle charm, then a lid, the polar bear, a heart, and the logo.

Then we ran over to the hotels, we visited the gift shops, trying on hats and glasses, goofy things and taking selfies on each other's phones. He liked the one we took of us with some silly hats and sunglasses kissing. I liked it too, and made him send it to me.

After that we walked outside and talked, then we decided to go feed Gracie, take her for a walk and get food.

"I'm thinking about going hiking later." Zak said dishing Gracie a dish of food and I was getting water.

"Really? Sounds fun." I said, setting down Gracie's water.

"Do you want to go with me?" He asked, patting Gracie's head and stood up to face me. Putting an arm around my waist and pulling me closer, and closer..

"Uh.. Sure, as long as I can take a camera." I said grinning with a shitty grin, then he kissed me.

"Of course." He said after. Then he pulled me back to the patio.

I took off my shoes, socks and rolled up my jeans, then sat on the edge of his pool with my feet in the water. Then I pulled off my shirt so I was just wearing my tank top.

Zak came up behind me, and kissed my bare shoulder, and pulled my hair to my back and pushed it off to the side and kissed my neck. Then he pulled off his shirt and pants and jumped in the pool, splashing water all over me getting me wet.

"Zak! What the hell?!" I yelled at him after he came back to the surface and swam over to me. Then he pulled me in the water with him. With my clothes on.

"Come for a swim." He said laughing at me.

"No! I don't want to swim, thank you!" I said and started to swim over to the stairs to get out, then he grabbed me by the waist and we fell into the water, he kissed me underwater. It was romantic with the bubbles and the lights he had lighting the pool...

"Are you sure you want to leave now?" He asked me as we went over to the waterfall part.

"No." I said shivered a bit from the light breeze.

He saw me shiver and he wrapped his arms around me.

"It might help to take off your tank top and pants, honey." He said, hinting to my clothes.

"Oh you're funny, if these clothes are coming off its to take a hot shower and get into dry clothes." I said.

"Then do it." He said letting me go. And going for another dive.

"I will if you join me." I said with a wink.

Then he swam over to me, stood and threw me over his shoulder and took off into the house.

He started the water after setting me down on the sink counter. And he came over and closed the door and turned to me and started to kiss me while dimming the lights in the restroom, then the next thing I knew my tank and bra was off, then my pants...

Then we were in the shower, no talk, just kissing, and the hot water. Then I flipped the plug on the drain to stop it from draining and let the tub part of the shower fill up and then we sat down in the water kissing. Then we shut off the water and sat there, he had his arm around me and was playing footsie with my foot in the water.

"We'd probably get ready to go hiking before it gets dark." He said looking at his watch on the floor.

"Awe, but I like this." I said sighing.

"After we go hiking we can resume this if you want." He said.

"Okay." I said my eyes lighting up, and an idea brewing in my head.

So we got dried and dressed, then he packed a backpack with snacks and water and stuff to go hiking, while I leashed up Gracie and grabbed keys to a car. We met up in the kitchen and we kissed then he slung the bag on and took my free hand and we jumped in the the Challenger.

"Man! It's soo beautiful here!" I exclaimed and taking a picture with my little compact Canon camera.

"I know right?! And very peaceful." He said next to me.

"Take a selfie with me, when the sun is setting?" I asked him.

"Sure. Then we have to go, so we don't get lost." He said.

We took selfies and then headed back down the trail. Gracie leading the way.. I tripped once or twice, the third time I tripped I twisted my ankle and we had to go slower because of me.

When we got to a road the car was still like 2 miles away and I could not walk anymore.

"Zak, I can't go anymore, my ankle hurts too much. It feels like it's swollen." I said.

"Okay, sweetie. Let me look for that rock so you can sit while I go get the car." He said and found the rock, I sat down. He handed me a flashlight and Gracie's leash. Then he took off to get the car.

I sat and waited for like 5 minutes and then I heard rustling in the brush and I flipped on my flashlight and flashed it to the noise. Gracie didn't react to the noise, at all.

"Who's there?" I asked scanning the brush.

Then Zak pulled up, I jumped up and opened the door to the passenger side let Gracie in then jumped in. As he turned on his brights I saw a coyote.

"Oh my god!" I said.

"What? It's just a coyote." He said taking my hand.

"I know, but it growled at me as I was waiting for you." I said.

"Well you're fine now." He said, "Now we can finish what we started at the house."

"After we look at my ankle." I said crossing my legs so I could see it with the light of Zak's phone.

After my ankle was taken care of, I dressed in my lace short shorts and tank top, then headed into the bedroom where Zak was waiting for me.

"Wow! I've never seen those before!" He said when he saw me.

"I know. I was saving them for a special night." I said climbing on the bed and sitting on his legs under the covers.

"Oh. And that's tonight?" He asked.

"Well, sort of." I said.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't see myself anywhere but here with you or traveling on ghost hunts. I'm totally crazy in love with you."I started, "I want to marry you, I'm willing to have kids with you. That is if you want them. I'm ready.. I'm ready to commit myself to you. I want to tie myself to you every humanly way possible. Then spend whatever it is after this life with you. I can't spend more than a week away from you. I'm tied to you. We have done things together that we can't really give back.. I'm yours, Zachary Alexander Bagans."

"I'm glad. Because I feel exactly the same for you. And it's a good thing I've had this ready for a while, I was just waiting for the right time. And obviously that time is now." He said reaching over to his nightstand and pulling out a little black satin box and gave it to me.


	4. Full Moon

**I totally promise I haven't forgetten about this one, I'm just super busy with my job and my new bow that it's taking 1000000% of my time. I do have a Bluetooth keyboard for my iPad now, so maybe that'll make it easier on me to update like I've said I'm going too.. Anyway, enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **I** stared at it. Shocked. Then opened it. There nestled in black satin was a ring. Silver, with the most beautifully, gracefully cut diamonds. I gasped and got off of him and sat on my side.

"Lulu, will you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?" Zak asked.

I looked up from the ring to see him on one knee.

"Of course!" I said and set down the ring and hugged him. Then I let him put the ring on my left hand and kissed him. Then we got down to business.

Through the course of the break, my clothes, pjs and everything ended up everywhere in his house. For example I found one of my bras on the staircase railing.. We had more sex than anything else. On Thanksgiving his parents called. He was in the shower and I was walking around the house admiring my ring and picking up my clothes when his phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered cheerfully.

"Hello, is Zak there?" A woman asked.

"Yea, but he is in the shower, can I take a message?" I asked.

"May I ask whom I am speaking with?" The woman asked.

"This is his girlfriend." I answered.

"Oh, okay. Just tell Zak that his mother wants to speak with him, please." She said.

"Of course. It was nice talking with you." I said.

"And you." Zak's mom said.

Then she hung up. And I wandered back to the bedroom with my clothes and I saw Zak wrapped in a towel around the waist looking for an outfit.

"Your mother called." I said dropping my clothes in my empty dirty clothes suitcase.

"And?" He asked.

"She wants you to call her as soon as you can." I said handing him his phone.

"She probably wants me to come over for Thanksgiving." He said.

"Oh! Is it really Thanksgiving?!" I said.

"Yes. It is. Do you want to meet my mom?" He asked.

"That sounds nice." I said kissing him and I left the room to get Gracie.

He called his mom and talked to her. She did in fact want him over for dinner. And she invited me, after he explained why I answered his phone.

He came and found me as I was sitting on the couch loving Gracie.

He bent over and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, honey." I said.

"Hey, so my mom wants me over for Thanksgiving. It's a few hours drive there and I want you to go with me. But I also want you to keep our engagement on the down low around her, okay?" He said.

"Okay." I said and went to get in the shower myself and dress.

I dressed myself nicely once again, I wore a long sleeve that covered my hands far enough up so I could wear my ring, and so it wouldn't show or be seen. Then with a quick kiss, we headed out the door.

I was Dj on the way there, I used mainly his phone though. I was using mine to text my friends to tell them about my day. I told them I was engaged, but I wasn't planning on marrying him anytime in the very near future. They gave their congratulations even though they've never met Zak. Apparently Aaron and Nick knew Zak was going to propose soon because they were with him when he bought my ring...

I met his mom, the sweetest lady I'll ever meet. She absolutely fell in love with me.

"I'm glad, my Zak has found someone to complete him. Someone who gets him." She told me.

"I'm glad Zak found me too. I don't know where I'd be, if he hadn't bumped into me and fractured my wrist when I fell." I said.

"That's interesting." She said, kissed the top of my head then went to get the food ready.

We ate, visited and had a great time.

On the way home I thanked Zak for letting me go with. And I appreciate him letting me meet his mom.

So my little vacation went on like that until I had to go back home...

"I'll miss you!" I said running back into his arms as I was boarding a plane home.

"I will too. I'll visit you as soon as I can. I promise." He said. Kissing me and letting me go once again to board my plane. I looked back once, and let a tear slide down my face as I packed my bag onto the plane.

The flight was only 30 minutes but felt like forever. I called a cab to come get me and she did. I cried the whole way back to my house. I turned off my phone and never turned it back on until Monday.

 _'I love you. Have a good Monday.'_ He texted me, on Monday morning.

I got up, showered, dressed and went to put on my makeup and jewelry when I saw my ring nestled in the black satin opened box in my nightstand. I stood and admired it. Then slipped it on gracefully.. Then I headed out to school.

The next three weeks were a living hell. I mean do you know how hard it is to have a relationship with a guy who lives in another state, while you're still in school? It's hard! Especially when you're engaged and irrevocably in love with him! Anyway, I went on in life in those three weeks. Took tests, aced them, hung out with friends.. The usual. Then I came to that last Monday morning before two weeks of winter break when I was called down to the office because something had been delivered for me..

Curious, I left class and went to pick up, my dozen roses and a poem written for me from Zak, in his scrawl..

I read the poem and smiled, then pulled out my phone as I took my bouquet to my locker and texted him.

' _Thank you for the flowers, and the poem. You're sweet, I love you.'_ I said.

 _'You're welcome. And after school I have another surprise for you._ ' He sent back.

 _'Okay. I can't wait. I love you!'_ I sent him.

I went on through the day and finished school, then I got my stuff said goodbye to my friends and went outside. There in the parking lot, was parked the Challenger and Zak leaning against it. I smiled when I saw him and ran into his arms.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered in my ear.

"Me too." I said then started to cry. And he hugged me tighter.

We stood there for a long time, just like this. Until we were broken apart from the cold. Mainly Zak was cold. My Vegas man can't handle the 30 degree weather change.

"Let's go get a hot chocolate." I said and kissed him, our first kiss in like three weeks.

"Alright." He said and we jumped in the car and headed down to Circle K.

We shared one big hot chocolate I had my hands wrapped around the cup and his around mine. 'Trying to warm them up'.

"Why are ya in town? Why not notice sooner honey?" I asked.

"We are doing a lockdown in SLC and I thought I'd drive down and come get you." He said and smiled his cute smile.

"Awe you're sweet. But I have school still, unless you're willing to drive back and forth." I said.

"Or I could just stay and spend Christmas and New Years with you. I mean you spent Thanksgiving with me." He said.

"That works. But like I said, I still have school and this last week is like important." I said taking a sip of hot chocolate out of my straw.

"I know. That's why I'll come get you everyday after school, so you can kinda be with us, miss photographer." He said.

I smiled. "Okay. Are you staying here or in SLC? And whose got Gracie?"

"I'm staying in SLC with the guys, then I'll stay with you. Gracie is gonna stay in Vegas until we go get her, for Christmas." He said paying for the hot chocolate and a package of grandma's cookies for us to share.

"Okay. You guys have really shitty timing you know that right? You couldn't do it the week after Christmas, so I could be there?" I complained as we got in the car and headed out to SLC.

"I'm sorry. This is the only time everyone could do it. And our location allowed us to do it." Zak said, taking I-15.

I had my earphones in, I texted my friends to let them know Zak came and got me. And was headed out to have some location fun, and dinner.

I had my camera of course. And the first thing we did when we were all together was, we went to City Creek Mall and checked stuff out. I looked at jewelry, and perfume.. The only piece of jewelry that caught my eye was the yin and yang pendant necklace.

"Oh pretty." I muttered to myself. And thought, well Zak is here with me.. And it's Christmas, maybe that's why we're here..

"Watcha looking at?" Aaron asked me.

"Oh, the yin and yang pendant there." I said tapping the glass.

"Oh yeah? That's awesome." He said.

"Yeah, I like the yin and yang because of the story, and it relates to my zodiac sign." I said and started walking.

"What have you found Aaron?" I asked.

"A pair of shoes I like, but they don't have my size." He said and frowned.

"I'm sorry, maybe a different shop?" I said.

Then I met back up with Zak.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Of course! I always do when I'm with you." I said.

"Well the night ain't over yet." He said and then we went to Temple Square.

"I love it here!" I said, snapping pictures of the Temple and the lights.

Zak smiled and took my hand, then we left the others and walked.

My hands got cold, so I wrapped my arms through Zak's, he had his hands in his pockets. It was perfect.

Then we walked by the pond in the middle with the candles floating on the water. And he stopped me so he could take a picture.

"Beautiful, huh?" I said, grasping his hand when he was done.

"Way beautiful." He said and lifted my chin up and kissed me.

"Woah there, lovebirds." Nick snickered.

"And there's Zak and Lulu, making out again..." Aaron said doing a vlog and showing us.

"Shut up, you two." Zak said punching Nick in the shoulder, and smacking Aaron's phone.

I laughed, "Zak, play nice with your friends now, honey." Standing on my tip toes giving Zak a kiss.

"I'm always nice, but if I have to live with these two, and put up with them, then they can deal with me dating you." Zak rambled as we walked away to go look at the nativity scene.

We spent the next hour at the temple until we all got hungry and then went to the Cheesecake Factory. I sat next to Zak, of course, and on my other side Billy sat next to me.

We ate and stuff, then went to the hotel, where me and Zak hung out alone for an hour and a half before I had to take a cab back out to Grantsville.

Now, what we did in that hour and half is what two lovers are expected to do after not seeing each other for a very long time.

"I hope it's okay I stole you today." Zak said watching me put my clothes back on, and wiping off my makeup.

"I'm actually glad you did." I said and came over and kissed him again.

"Mmmm.. I miss you already." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh stop, you're gonna make me never want to leave!" I said unwrapping myself and headed to get my coat and backpack.

"That's because I don't want you to." He whispered in my ear, as my hand was on the handle to the door.

"Well, I have to. You can come get me again at 2:30. Unless I have to get a cab." I said.

"I can. Or I'll send Aaron. Either way, you'll be here." He said pulling on a sweatshirt and a 'Reaper Fashion' beanie (he already had his pants on) then he grabbed his phone and room key and he walked me out.

"Well, thank you for an amazing afternoon. I can't wait to see you tomorrow." I said kissing him on my tip toes as a cab pulled up. "Don't forget to text me on my way home!" I continued as I got in the cab and driver pulled away.

"I'll try!" He yelled after me. And I watched him fade away in the distance as we got farther away..

He never did text me, but when I got home I texted him telling him I was home. Then we had a all night conversation, just basic stuff though. He asked me how school was and stuff.. I confessed my never ending love for him once again..

 _'Well, I think it's time for you to be getting to bed now, you have school in the morning and a big day with us after.'_ Zak texted me.

 _'True, very true. Well I'll talk to you later then, goodnight Zak. I love you.'_ I sent him.

 _'I love you too. Dream of butterflies and gumdrops and I'll see you tomorrow.'_ He sent back sarcastically because he knows all I ever have are dreams of him.

I smiled then locked my phone. I laid awake for a while thinking about my life now. And what it'll be like once we're married. Then I started worrying about a wedding, even though we kinda planned on one being a small family thing, off camera of course. We'd have his family, some of mine. Some friends and of course Nick and Aaron. Then my mind wandered to if it was going to be a traditional marriage. White dress and tuxes.. Then I freaked out over money, and a honeymoon..

"I can't do this!" I sat up and said in my room.

"Do what?" My friend asked me.

"Get married." I said and laid down again.

"Yes, you can. You love Zak, you'd do anything for that man." She said.

"I would. I wonder how he'll feel about his baby though.." I said, then I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Breath Of Life

Authors note: it's not my best chapter, but it's a chapter because I know people have been eagerly waiting for an update and sorry it's taken me awhile.. I've been occupied with my job and my internet derive being a POS...

* * *

 **Y** eah it's true.. After my weekend at Zak's I found this out. Just what I wanted, a baby before I'm even married! Guess I'll be telling him tomorrow...

My day flew by fast, the next thing I knew I was being picked up by Zak. On the way in he chattered about how excited he was about this location, when we were parking and just chilling in the car I told him I have some news..

"What is it?" He asked, taking hold of my hands.

"Mmmm I just found this out myself, don't be mad." I said.

"Okay, please talk." He said tightening his grip.

"Zak, I'm pregnant." I said taking in his expression and body language.

He was quiet for a minute or two before he answered.

"That's great news." He said, hugging me and kissing me.

"You're okay?" I said shocked.

"I'm fine. Not ready for this, but I'm fine. How far along?" He said.

"I'm not exactly sure, maybe about three weeks." I said, "I am an emotional mess, and I guess this explains it."

"Well, I guess we have to go tell the guys." He said.

"Look before that, I want to tell you that I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did." I said.

"Well okay. We will sit and talk about it. But I know you said you'd have kids with me, it's okay and all. But I never wanted kids. The world I live in is to dangerous for that type of family I think. And I don't want you around it if we decide to keep the child." He started.

"That's exactly what I was saying. I mean, I love my little guy in here, but I'm not ready and I don't want to risk anything to my health and stuff." I said tapping my stomach where our little guy is.

"We will talk. I think we should tell the guys and see what they think. I know how hard it is for Nick, and I don't want that for myself or you. Especially since you travel with us." Zak said.

"Okay, lets tell them. Get it over and done with. What a great Christmas present right?" I said.

We actually decided to wait for a while before we told the guys..

Second day filming, we did interviews and reenactments, and photos; some history and stuff. When we were done, we had some down time, we got to film on a fire truck which was fun, then we hung out in Zak's hotel room.

"I think we should go skiing." Zak said, because we were pitching ideas for something to do off camera.

"Sounds like a great idea." Nick said.

"I'm in." Billy said.

"I'm ready for some redemption from last time. Hey Lulu; wanna come with?" Aaron said.

"I'd love to, but..." I started but then Zak finished for me.

"But she's in a condition where she needs to not be doing a lot of activity." Zak finished.

"Well, what did you do now Lulu?" Aaron was teasing me.

"Well, I'm actually pregnant." I said.

Then I had three guys staring from me to Zak and back again.

"Zak? I thought you said you didn't want to ever have kids." Billy said.

"I don't. This was... Unplanned." Zak said plopping down next to me and putting his arm around me and taking my hand.

"Well, geez Zak. They make things to prevent this." Aaron teased again.

"We know, Aaron. Thanks." I said.

"Congratulations to you both." Nick said, "Zak it looks like you're gonna be a dad."

"I think he'd make a great dad." I said.

Zak smiled and kissed me.

"Enough of this. Let's get going if we're skiing." Zak said and we took off to a ski resort.

I blew off school for Wednesday and Thursday. I was needed. Wednesday was a day full of more interviews and filming. Thursday was prepping for the lockdown, then the lockdown at 5:30ish.

After the lockdown and Aaron, Nick and Billy left. Zak stayed with me over the holidays. It was fun. But I'll come back to that later...

After a month or so, I was at Zak's house again for the weekend. I needed to go get checked up on, and I left to do that, Zak didn't go with, he was busy working.

I did my check up, and the doctor noticed that my body was showing signs I was pregnant, but I wasn't. He did tests and looked at past ultrasounds. Turns out I had a miscarriage.

"Um, miss, I have some news for you." He announced.

"Yes doctor? Is my baby okay?" I asked.

"Well, not to be inconsiderate but, you've had a miscarriage. I've done tests and all and I have no clue why you miss conceived." He explained.

I was speechless.

"Whom did you say the father was?" He asked me.

"Um, Zachary Bagans. Zak for short." I said.

"That may explain it." My doctor mused.

He told me that sometimes the paranormal can have a factor in lives, in instances as this. And knowing for a fact that my fiancé is a paranormal investigator just proves his point.

I drove back to Zak's not prepared to tell him that we lost the baby. But I think I handled it a way a normal person would have.

"How was your checkup?" Zak greeted me from the kitchen making some lunch.

"Um okay. Zak I need to tell you something." I said and sat down.

"Okay shoot." He said finishing up and sitting down next to me.

"I miscarried." I said and burst into tears.

Zak comforted me. He didn't ask why or how. He just was there for me.

"I'm sorry honey." He started, "Do you want to call Aaron, Nick, Billy and my mom?"

"Only if you do it with me." I said through sobs.

So we went through and called the guys. And Zak's mom. They talked to both of us together and then separate. They told me they were here for me and to call if I needed anything. I'm guessing they told Zak to watch me and be there for me.

"I have a question to ask both of you." Nick said when we were talking to him, "Are you guys going to be able to film next week, or do you want to postpone for a few weeks?"

I mouthed to Zak I'm fine either way.

"We are fine either way. The sooner the better I think." Zak said.

"Okay. Well I'm sorry to hear about that, I'm here for you both, let me know if you need anything." Nick said.

After we were done with that apparently Zak got texts telling him to tell me to let me know he was here for me.

"Hey honey, I want you to know that I care for you and I don't want you to die over a broken heart." Zak started, "We've gone on one or two investigations where the spirits have died over a broken heart. And I love you too much to imagine a life without you."

"I know." I smiled pitifully. "We'd better call your mom."

"Right." He said and dialed his mom.

"Hi mom. Lulu and I have some news, if you're not sitting maybe you should." Zak started and then put his phone on speaker.

"Okay, Zak I'm sitting. Shoot." His mom said.

"Um well, Lulu had an appointment today and apparently she miscarried." Zak said talking for me now because I was still crying.

"Oh my. Are you guys okay? This is big. I know how excited you were.. I'm speechless right now." She said.

"As are we." Zak said.

"Do you know a cause?" She asked.

"The paranormal." Zak and I both said.

"I see. Well guys, I love you and I'm sorry for your loss. Let me know if you need anything." She said and hung up.

That night Zak and I slept closely together. He held me in his arms and I slept soundly, after I cried for another hour.

When I woke, Zak and I weren't together anymore, so I got up and decided to go cook breakfast. As I was going down the stairs to the kitchen I got a blast of cold air go through my body.

"Look you ghostly spirit. I don't want anything to do with you anymore if you're the reason why I lost my baby, so please, just leave me alone." I whispered.

Then I got pushed down the stairs. Apparently Zak heard me tumble and came running out of his room and he saw me on the floor and ran down the stairs.

"You okay?" He asked me breathlessly.

"Yes, I think I was pushed though." I said.

"You might have been. It's happened before with my past girlfriend." Zak said helping me up.

"I'll be okay, go back to bed." I said kissing him and then shooing him away.

"Okay. Wake me if you need anything." He said then went back to bed.


	6. Holiday

**N** ow going back to when he stayed with me.

After the lockdown I helped them pack up gear and the others went to the airport while Zak drove me back home.

Apparently he bought an apartment so we could spend time together there instead of at my house or dorm.

"When did you get this?" I asked as we pulled up to our apartment and I got out.

"Not too long ago. I decided this was easier than me staying at your house." He said shrugging and unlocking the door as I got some bags.

"I see." I said as I walked in and saw it had everything already. Plus a fridge full of food.

"It's great ain't it?" He said smiling and hugging me. "Other than its cold here and I'm not used to it."

"Psh, you'll get used to it." I said.

"How's the baby?" He asked.

"Ugh, it's fine. Other than.." I started then I got sick. "Where's the bathroom?"

He pointed to the door, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and ran to the bathroom and puked. Ugh he has to say something.

After I was done I got up and went to find Zak. It didn't look long, he was outside the door.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But did you really have to remind me of the baby?" I said joking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you're in the morning sickness stage." He said hugging me.

"Oh, you're fine. Let's get settled." I said and helped get settled.

On Christmas morning, he gave me a gift. Something I wasn't expecting. That necklace I was looking at in the mall, he bought it.

"Oh Zak! You're amazing!" I said and kissed him.

"Aaron told me you liked it, after I had him spy on you." He said.

I smiled and I let him put it on me. Then I gave him his gift. After we were done I went to my parents house and opened those presents and then left with them to go back to Zak's. After I got back we watched a movie, and then we went to bed.

Zak is really weird, he will wear pants to bed, but not a shirt. And sometimes less.. Which I'm totally fine with... So while I was waiting for sleep to come over me and Zak was laying in his stomach facing towards me I traced the tattoo on his back.

"Have I told you about that one?" He asked sleepily.

"Isn't this the one that represents your possession at Poveglia?" I said.

"Yes." He said and then flipped on his side and pulled me close to him.

As soon as I was warm with his body heat I crashed. I had a really weird dream. I don't really remember what I was dreaming, but it scared me enough to scream and kick at Zak in my sleep. Then I woke up in cold sweats..

Zak was the one who actually woke me up. He was staring at me.

"Are you okay?!" He said as I sat up and flung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Yeah. It was just a bad dream, I'm sorry. Go back to sleep." I said getting up to go get a drink of water.

"Okay..." He said and let me be.

I went to the kitchen and got a glass then went to the sink and poured water, sipping it while I looked out the window above it. Then I decided to just take it back to the bedroom with me, and when I turned around I saw a dark figure standing behind me. I screamed and dropped my glass, water and glass flew everywhere as it shattered on the floor. Zak came running in as the figure disappeared and I was screaming and shaking.

"It's okay!" Zak yelled stepping over the glass carefully and hugging me to get me to stop screaming and crying.

"It's not okay! It's not okay when the shit is following you and you have a family now!" I yelled at him.

"Well I'm sorry! I'm sorry you're pregnant, I'm sorry you're engaged to me, I'm sorry you love me, I'm sorry I love my line of work. I'm sorry." He said.

"No, don't be sorry! I should be used to this by now. But... Don't listen to me, I'm an emotional mess." I said kneeling down and cleaning up the broken glass.

He knelt down next to me and put his hands on mine to stop me, "I'll do that, you go back to bed." He said.

"Humph.. Okay.." I said and got up and walked back to bed. I laid down for like a second and I got sick again and went to puke my guts out again.

Zak came in and stood in the doorway and watched me while I had my head resting on the toilet cover.

"It's going to be a long night." I groaned.

"I'll bring you a pillow." He said sighing and left.

When he came back, I asked him if he could get me a powerade so I could have some electrolytes.

"Yeah I can do that. Is there anything else?" He asked, as he handed me my pillow and a blanket.

"Not that I can think of right now. Thanks honey." I said, "I'd kiss you, but I'm all kinds of gross right now." And I laid down.

He laughed his cute laugh. "This'll be over soon." Then he left.

When he came back I was asleep on the floor of the bathroom. He turned off the lights and put in a nightlight I stole from my house.

The next morning I woke up to freaking cows mooing. And Gracie licking the side of my face.

"Good morning Gracie." I said patting her head.

I sat up and got dizzy and puked again.

"Well it looks like sicky is awake." Zak said leaning against the door frame.

"I don't know what your problem is. You did this to me." I said laying back down.

He laughed and sat down next to me. I laid my head in his lap. He had his right hand resting on my side. And he was texting someone on his phone.

"I'm going to take your phone and cram it up your ass." I said irritated.

"Oh chill, it's the guys letting us know they're home Okay." He said setting it down and pulling my hair out of my face.

"Okay." I said.

"I think you need to sleep in a bed. I'll bring you a bowl or something just in case. And in fact I'll lay with you." He said.

"Could you bring some saltines?" I asked.

"Yes. I can. I freaking love them." He said and got we got up. Gracie got excited and followed Zak out.

I took my pillow and blanket to the bed and got in, then Zak came back with stuff and laid next to me. His arms around me. His right arm under my neck and the left holding my left hand and they were resting on my side.

I never had to get up and puke again. I guessed it was just another thing of morning sickness. And my attitude towards Zak, I think that was another thing; mood swings. Damn I felt bad for him. We both crashed out. Boy were we lazy! I guess that was another thing we had in common. The next thing I knew Zak was running his fingers along my arm.

"Hmm?" I started half asleep half awake.

"I'm going to go make something to eat." He said.

"Okay." I said and he kissed my cheek and left.

New Year's came and left, we didn't do much just stayed at home. Like I said before: Lazy!

I got sick only in the morning. As it is called morning sickness. Zak and I mostly slept in bed, when he wasn't working out or doing research on my laptop for new locations.

I remember one day Zak was totally crashed out and I was having trouble sleeping, I had put my head on his shoulder and my left arm around his waist. I kissed his shoulder and I was tracing his tattoo of his zodiac sign when he stirred.

"You okay?" He mumbled.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just can't sleep." I said.

"Is it the baby?" He asked turning on his side and put his head on his hand.

"I don't think so. I just.. Feel.. Really weird." I said.

"Like what?" He asked curious.

"Like I want to have sex." I said embarrassed.

"Uhmm okay? Is it like, okay? Ya know with the baby." He asked, honestly probably wanting it.

"Psh I don't know. But I want it. We did it before." I said basically begging.

"I don't know babe..." He said laying back down.

"Whatever." I said irritated and got up out of bed. I grabbed one of Zak's blankets, a pillow and went to the front room, I laid on the couch and flipped on the tv.. Only cable. I found a channel that had a documentary on and I instantly crashed. Since I was a light sleeper, I heard footsteps and yawning coming from the bathroom. Zak was up. He occasionally gets up during the nights.. He came over to the couch and stirred me..

"Come back to bed." He said to me.

"Carry me." I said.

"Okay." And he came over to the couch and I flung my arms around his neck as he picked me up.

He set me on my side of the bed and tucked me in. Then he slid in himself and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

I wrapped my leg around one of his and went to sleep. The warmer I got the more I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Zak went to the store after where I told him he needed to go. He took my phone because his was charging. Zak was gone longer than he should have been so I figured he could have met some fans, or something...


	7. Sadness

**H** ugs mean thousands of things: love, comfort, greeting, etc. but when you've lost something dear to you per-say; your unborn baby, they mean the world. Getting hugs from the crew, besides just Zak meant a lot when we got back together for Ghost Adventures filming. Things as touching as that especially after trying to forget about it and move on are somethings you just can never forget.

We were kinda filming that as I was being hugged. And I actually had to ask the guys to stop because I was crying. I left the hotel room we were in and went to my room. I sat down on the bed and just started crying, uncontrollably: not because I lost the baby weeks before but because I was loved and cared for by the guys.

When we checked in the hotel Zak originally had a room for the two of us and I asked if I could get a room by myself.

"Why? Are you sure?" He asked puzzled.

"Yeah I'm sure. I just need some alone time. I don't mean to be rude but i think it's best right now." I said.

"Okay. I understand." He said and then asked for a separate room next to his for me.

So here I was crying my eyes out on the bed when they needed me most. I heard Zak and the guys outside my door.

"She's just really really emotional right now, with her hormones out of whack and losing something as a part of me and her is really traumatic. And to top it all off how young she is. And how she lost it." Zak was saying.

"Well yeah, we understand that." Aaron said.

"I've considered letting her go and calling off our engagement. Just to see if it will help her. I really worry. She hasn't been the same since then." Zak said.

"Well Zak, after something like that, she ain't going to be the same. Just give her time and she'll be fine. That's why I asked you guys if you'd be okay to film." Nick said.

"She told me yes. Her reason was to forget. But I think she's just trying too hard. I really think she needs to be away from this for a while I mean we can handle some photos can't we?" Zak rambled on.

"Look Zak, we will talk with her. I know you're worried, and that's how you should be. You love her, I can see it, sense it and practically taste it." Nick said.

I listened in for a while until they stopped talking about me and then moved on to the location, then about dinner.

"Let's go get her. Zak shouldn't you have a key to her room?" Aaron said.

"Yeah I do. It's the spare too, don't tell her." Zak answered leaving to come wake me.

He tickled my arms and then moved to my face where he moved hair out of the way. I started to stir and he quit.

"We are going to dinner so if you'd like to join us get up and be ready to go in 10 minutes." Zak said gently to me, because he could see my poofiness.

"Okay." I mumbled and got up.

The first thing I went to work on was my hair. I brushed it then curled it so it was nice. Then I redid my makeup since it was all kinds of messed up. Then I grabbed my coat, my phone, hotel key card and some cash. I opened my door and the guys were waiting for me.

"I'm sorry for earlier, it's just I love you guys. You're my family and to have your support means a lot to me." I said and smiled.

"You're totally fine!" Nick said.

"We understand. It's hard. And we know that you wanted this, and we know how much you love Zak. You two are like perfect. Don't let something like this tear you apart." Aaron said.

"Thanks you guys. Now, where are we going for dinner?" I asked and took Zak's hand grinning from ear to ear.

"That's the Lulu we know!" Aaron said joking and we went to the elevator and went walking to the restaurant because it was close.

It didn't take long for me to forget about losing my baby. I was happy and back to normal, well as normal can get anyway. Zak and I continued to have an intimate relationship. I made sure I was to never get pregnant again. I didn't tell Zak, I didn't care I didn't want this to happen again...

"I love you." I said after exhausting love making.

"I know." Zak said breathlessly.

"Hey, how about that piano playing you promised me a months ago?" I asked.

"In a little bit okay? I'm not quite done here." He said.

I giggled and we started up again. It was nonstop sex after I was okay to have sex.

"Man, I missed this." I said after another break.

"Oh did ya now?" He said coming back into the bedroom with some green tea.

"Yes. Because you're amazing." I said, "Thanks."

"You are such a kiss ass." He said getting back in bed with me and we drank our tea.

"I know." I said and grinned.

"I'm never going to get tired of this." He said.

"Of what?" I asked.

"You. You're amazing at everything. You take care of me, you love me. Just you."

"Awe. Now who's the kiss ass?" I asked jokingly.

"Guilty as charged." He raised his hand, then got out of bed again tossed a blanket at me and dragged me to his piano where he played for me.

After a little down time from filming, and getting into normalish routines again it was like I never was pregnant. But I kept ultrasounds and stuff. I remember I brought a ultrasound picture to Zak's one weekend.

 _"I've got something for you." I said to Zak after I kissed him, and got in the car._

 _I buckled up and pulled out the newest ultrasound picture and gave it to him._

 _"That's your baby." I said and smiled._

 _He looked at it and he smiled._

 _Seeing a smile like that on Zak's face was rare..._

 _Ok so I'll admit, forgetting something like that is hard. Even just the little things brings tears to my eyes._

I was remembering this stuff as Zak was playing for me and I started to cry.

He stopped playing, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just remembered something." I said wiping my tears.

"Tell me, please." He said and took my hand.

"No." I said, "too painful." And I got up and went back to bed.

He followed me into the bedroom, "At least let me hold you. I'll let you cry in my arms."

"Naw I'm okay, but you can hold me. And you can make love to me." I said coming onto him.

So we did it again only breaking for food and people.

"Zak! Let us in! We've got work to do." Aaron yelled up to Zak's room where we were in the middle of something.

"Aaron.." He groaned not quite done with me yet.

"Go, do what to you need to with him. Or do you want me to freak him out?" I said.

"Either one. I'd like to finish this." He said.

"Yell back to Aaron, or text him." I said. Wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him, wanting more because he stopped right in the middle.

Zak used Siri and texted Aaron.

 _'In the middle of something, there's an extra key under the mat, wait downstairs.'_

Aaron and the guys came in and chilled downstairs until Zak and I were done. Then we threw clothes on and went downstairs.

"Are you like crazy and totally in love with each other? Because now you're always having sex it seems like." Aaron said as he saw us making our way down the stairs.

"Well yeah Aaron. We're engaged so yeah we are totally in love." I said.

Aaron laughed,"I'm just messing with y'all."

"Hey guys, just give me at least an hours notice before you decide to just show up, please? So as to not have an incident like this again?" Zak said annoyed.

"Yeah sure, Zak. But maybe you should give us notice when your fiancé is here." Billy counteracted.

"Hey now, I'm as equally part of the Ghost Adventures Crew as anyone else in this room. Maybe a little more with being engaged to Zak." I said putting to use my argumentative side.

"Can we just get to work?" Aaron asked making himself at home.

"Yes. Honey? Can you make us something?" Zak asked me.

"I can, but if y'all want a sandwich you can forget that." I said being a smart ass once more.

They all laughed. I put my hands on my hips and then crossed my arms and stared at them. I shook my head and then left. I went back to Zak's room and decided to put my makeup on. Then I thought not, and went and got my snuggie then headed downstairs and snuggled with Zak in the loveseat.


	8. Peculiar

**G** oing through evidence is okay, but when you're at it for hours and hours, it's not. It's very time consuming especially when you have so much footage and only an hours worth of showing time to put on tv..

By the time we were done, it was about 4 in the morning, I was crashed out in the loveseat, Zak was sitting by Billy and Aaron.

"Dude, take her to bed, or get her a pillow or something." Aaron said to Zak glancing over his shoulder at me.

"Eh she's fine. She does it all the time." Zak said.

Then I started to mumble in my sleep, and then the mumbling turned into a scream.

Next thing I knew, Zak was shaking me awake.

"Lulu! Wake up! Lulu?!"

I woke in a panic, and struggled against Zak.

"Who are you?!" I screamed, fear in my eyes.

"Lulu, honey I'm Zak, your fiancé." Zak said.

"I don't know any Zak." I said.

"Lulu if this is a joke, stop you're seriously scaring me." Zak said.

"Who's Lulu?" I asked.

"You." Zak said starting to cry. Then Aaron grabbed my arm and pulled me outside, while Billy comforted Zak. As soon as I walked outside I remembered everything.

"What happened?" I asked Aaron.

"You tell me! You have Zak in tears!" He yelled at me.

"What?" I said in total disbelief.

"You heard me!" Aaron said and I walked back in the house to Zak and Billy.

I took Zak's hand and led him into another room where it was just us. I explained that sometimes with my senses as a empath the spirits of others sometimes overwhelm me and I'm that person until the spirit moves on, and I have my body back. So a possession, but not a possession.

"It's okay. I understand, I'm just glad you told me. So now I know if it happens again." He said and smiled. I smiled back, and we went back to guys.

After we were done and Billy and Aaron left, Zak and I climbed into bed and I was laying down as he was playing on my laptop.

"So, tell me, what was so bad in your dream that you had to scream?" He asked.

"I don't remember. It was a nightmare though." I lied.

"Oh. I hope it wasn't bad." He said and he turned out the lights and wrapped his arms around me and we went to sleep.

So the week before Valentine's day, I get a text from Zak saying he won't be able to spend that following weekend with me. I asked him why and he just said something came up.

Sighing I told him it was okay and sent a picture of what he would be missing that weekend. Then I added, maybe next year. And he texted me back saying his birthday was an option. I told him no, only Valentine's day. And he sent me a sad smiley emoji. I sent back to change his plans. He said maybe. And we had a good 15 minute chat after that and I went to bed.


End file.
